


Backstage

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “You know if that didn’t make it obvious you’re taking me to Anija I’d think you were trying to kidnap me or something.” Though even in his tired state he feels like he’d have no issue fighting this one off. “Get better at that or you might be the one getting in trouble hm?”Reaching out and ruffling the kids hair he follows along regardless of the fact he now knows who awaits him. Why isn’t Rei in his dressing room himself? Ugh this is probably something gross. Which isn’t entirely objectionable and the setting makes it a bit exciting but he could have saved this for later when they’ve both had a chance to rest a bit and night has fully set in.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 70





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> You know that moment in the MV just released where they're in the character slots back to back and being all happy? Yeah let's just say that MV was a thing actually filmed in universe and this is the aftermath.

Final take done all he feels is relief. Performing in front of a live crowd is one thing, filming in front of an audience of Yumenosaki students and hired extras waving penlights with the same enthusiasm no matter how many times they re-do a segment of choreography is completely exhausting. Embarrassing too when he thinks back on a certain few seconds of choreography that he’d been selected for. It would have been just fine to film each unit doing the full song in both outfits but the mixing and matching of them all was just annoying, both practically and when he thinks back to that one moment. Sure it’s meant to advertise all of Ensemble Square but it’s not like he’s even in the same agency as his brother.

Shrugging off his white jacket as he enters New Dimension’s allocated dressing room he lets his tired eyes stare back at himself in the mirror. Yep he looks just as tired and sweaty as he feels. At least now he can shower and then go hunt down Mao to tell him how good he looked during his takes. Or perhaps not, Star Maker’s dressing room will be packed unlike his own, maybe he’ll send him a message and then go nap in the green room so he can come find him once he’s out of costume himself.

He’s pretty thankful New Dimension is a smaller agency, while a few of their members have volume issues, nine people is a pretty acceptable number and after a full day of filming no one really has the energy to be loud. In fact the loudest thing at the moment is a rather timid knock at their door which is pretty impressive when two meters to his right is Mikejima Madara himself.

“Ah, excuse me, i-is Sakuma Ritsu-senpai in here?” He doesn’t recognise the voice but from how nervous and young they sound and how they addressed him, he’s guessing it’s one of the younger producer course students that had been brought in to help behind the scenes.

“I am~” Turning to face the door he finds it still shut. Ah that figures, bunch of guys getting dressed, they probably want to respect their privacy or something. Funny. Things like privacy and modesty when changing aren’t really things you get to care about as someone who’s constantly changing costumes in a hurry between songs. They’re definitely a first year. “What is it?”

He doesn’t think he left anything out there, his Knights costume has been complete when he’d hung it up and he’s still got most of his Ensemble Square white costume on. It’s not a bad fit image wise for their unit but honestly seeing Undead in them had been a little funny.

“If you’re not already undressed someone has requested your presence.” Hmmm, suspicious. But at the same time he’s curious enough to see what this is all about. If this is just some star struck first year’s idea of getting closer to him then at least he might be able to secure a lifelong fan which he supposes is probably important now that they’re all taking this seriously.

“Fine~, coming.” Removing his mic pack and leaving it sitting in front of the mirrors he gives Izumi a shrug, ignoring the glare he’s getting for so easily going along with something kind of shady sounding.

Door closing behind him, he follows the now silent and predictably small producer course student down the hallway to backstage.

“You better not be planning to get me in any trouble, right~?” A small yawn slips past his lips. He should be fine as it is getting near night time but after a day of dancing and singing and filling in audience gaps when he wasn’t, it probably doesn’t matter what time of day it is. He’s just exhausted.

“Ah! Of course not.” And now he’s just scared the hell out of this kid with that question. “H-he said you might not come if I said who asked for you and not to tell anyone where I was taking you.”

Well. There’s only one person it could be then.

“You know if that didn’t make it obvious you’re taking me to Anija I’d think you were trying to kidnap me or something.” Though even in his tired state he feels like he’d have no issue fighting this one off. “Get better at that or you might be the one getting in trouble hm?”

Reaching out and ruffling the kids hair he follows along regardless of the fact he now knows who awaits him. Why isn’t Rei in his dressing room himself? Ugh this is probably something gross. Which isn’t entirely objectionable and the setting makes it a bit exciting but he could have saved this for later when they’ve both had a chance to rest a bit and night has fully set in.

“Ritsu, you came.” He’s never wanted to slap someone in his life so much as right now. The way Rei’s draped over dusty sound equipment in the weird little room he’s found is as stupid looking as he supposes it’s meant to be sexy.

Looking around to ask the first year to take him back to his dressing room to let Rei know just how stupid this whole thing is, he finds no one there. Great. Apparently they’re stupid enough to run Rei’s selfish errands but not stupid enough to hang around long enough to let Ritsu escape. Well at least they have some sense of danger about them. Clicking the door shut he notices no lock which means Rei apparently does not share in that sense of danger. Voices from those helping pack down are muffled through the door but not completely inaudible. Ah but that’s the point of all this isn’t it, the sense of danger, the fact someone might stumble upon the two of them being the disgusting creatures they are.

“I know you were behind that.” Tone accusatory he makes his way over to lean against the side of a large speaker.

“Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t?” How does he even make this look attractive. White coat now also discarded the costume doesn’t look out of place on Rei at all, rather it just looks stupidly sexy. “Tenshouin-kun was the one to suggest it, he thinks our fans may appreciate seeing us act brotherly.”

“Sounds like a lie to me.” There may be truth to it though and Rei would definitely have agreed to doing it way too fast.

“Ahh but Ritsu my sweet,” Pushing himself upright Rei does a stupid, knowing smirk. Yeah sure, Ritsu’s not about to turn him down but it’s so frustrating how confident he is about that. “You should know that the way I wish for us to be is anything but brotherly.”

A finger drags under his chin as Rei looks down upon him, seductive eyes meeting with his own. He’s so shameless about his feelings but then again Ritsu is hardly one to push him away these days. His heart and body crave him and who is he to say no to that? Reaching out his fingers tangle in Rei’s hair, pulling him sharply downwards until his knees hit the floor.

“Yeah, gross.” He tries to spit out the words but they really hold little malice. Pressing his hips forwards he grinds his still clothed dick against Rei’s face. “Go on, I know this is why you called me here, Onii-chan~”

Rei doesn’t need to be told twice. His fingers shake slightly as he undoes the cummerbund, exhaustion must be getting to him too but by the time he’s got Ritsu’s fly down he seems to have gotten a hold of himself. Trust his gross brother to be able to suddenly find energy when faced with his dick. He’s not even hard as Rei takes him in his hand, stroking him gently as though taking his time to admire him. Weird. Gross. Why does he have to be like that? They don’t have time for this sappy stuff and Ritsu doesn’t have the patience for it right now either. Grabbing Rei’s jaw he directs his mouth towards his dick, humming in approval as Rei accepts it inside. As wrong as this whole arrangement is, it’s so nice to have someone so willing to please him that they’ll dote on his every need.

“I bet you almost came on stage when I leant back against you.” His fingers stroke through the top of Rei’s hair before twisting themselves into it once more. There’s more hairspray up here, more sweat, it should feel disgusting but Ritsu hardly has a right to complain when Rei’s so happily between his own sweaty thighs. “I wonder how close everyone out there came to finding out just how perverted you really are.”

Groaning quietly, sparks of pleasure flit through him. Rei’s mouth is magic but so is this situation. He’s always loved the risk of being caught but the stakes are upped so much further when it’s his own brother’s mouth on his cock. Pushing forwards he thrusts lazily between his lips. It’s been too long since he was with anyone except his own hand and especially too long since he’s been with Rei. Nothing about their lives at the moment make it easy for them to find time together, he missed this so much.

There’s no surprise at how Rei easily takes his fully hard cock down his throat, no marvelling at how he lets Ritsu just fuck his mouth like it’s nothing. He knows Rei’s good at this, no one else even comes close. He’s not even trying to touch himself, the moans around Ritsu’s dick are purely out of the pleasure of servicing him. As his hands wrap around his thighs, fingers dig into his bare skin with strength that may leave bruises tomorrow as he uses them for leverage to take him deeper.

Voices so close on the other side of the door see a fang sinking into Ritsu’s bottom lip, arousal spiking sharply at how close they are. Eyes fluttering closed he swallows thickly, trying to get a hold on his reactions before he indulges his body in the deeper more animalistic level of need building in it. He’s just as gross as Rei is, just as disgusting when it all comes down to it.

Snapping his hips forwards he smiles at the small surprised moan from Rei at the increased intensity, only letting him have a second to adjust before taking it on as his new speed. While long hours spent in bed together are lovely; nights during which he lets Rei lovingly show his expert skills, edging him before he can’t take it anymore and demands to be fucked, this isn’t at all what this is about. This is about them both getting something out of their systems so they can return to their respective agencies and units as though nothing ever happened between them.

“Just a bit more Anija.” He breaths out, voice as low and quiet as he can keep it as his hips fuck forwards desperately.

He’s close, he really is. Pleasure coiling and building, abs tightening and teeth sinking into his lip once more as he chases his climax. Fingers holding Rei’s head in place tight he doesn’t even give him the chance to move anymore, tugging sharply if he so much as tries. He can see it, he knows it’s there and if he just keeps going like this, just a little longer he’ll reach it.

Broken and ragged, a stuttering moan leaves him as it hits. Pleasure washes over him and in the moment he completely forgets where they are, pulling Rei back off him, holding his head in place as he strokes himself through the rest of his orgasm. Managing to blink his eyes open as his body shakes slightly, he watches a shot of cum splash across Rei’s cheek. Ah how he loves decorating him like this and how he loves the way Rei moans in response to being painted like this by his brother.

Chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath logic starts to come back to him and as he looks down again, the fact he probably shouldn’t have cum on Rei’s face when they have no real way to clean it up dawns on him. It’s too late to take that back now. And there is always a way, it’s a good thing Ritsu really doesn’t care about these things enough to be grossed out by the idea.

Dropping to his knees he shuffles forward, purposely grinding his ass down against Rei’s cock as he takes his seat in his lap. If it weren’t for the fact doing so would definitely take so long that it would raise suspicion about their absence he’d have it in him, teeth sinking into Rei’s shoulder when it was impossible to hold back loud cries of pleasure.

Rei really suits this look, dishevelled hair and his already smudged eyeliner exacerbated by the cum and sweat dripping down his face. It’s almost a shame to clean him up. Leaning forwards and tongue darting out he licks a stripe up his cheek, collecting a drip that was threatening to spill onto his shirt. Salt from both fluids is heavy on his taste buds and he tries not to grimace too hard at the results his own poor diet have on the taste. Regardless he doesn’t give into the urge to spit or swallow, letting it accumulate on his tongue as he does away with the evidence of their lust driven behaviour.

Leaning back to take in just how good of a job he’s done he rolls his hips down once more. Rei’s lips shine as the part in a gasp but the sheen on his face is indistinguishable from that he’d sported when Ritsu had come in. Good enough. Pressing forwards he lets his own lips push against Rei’s, he sets a lazy rhythm with his hips as Rei lets his tongue push into his mouth. He can feel his cock twitch underneath him as Rei hungrily accepts the cum he’s transferring between their lips. Ahh he’s kind of getting riled up himself again from this. How rude of Rei to do this in a place where they can’t go multiple rounds.

A string of saliva mixed with his release connects their lips as he pulls back. He can tell just how little self control Rei has remaining to not pull him back into the kiss or to open his own pants. They’ve been reckless, ridiculously so but there’s a limit to what they can do right now, they’re both supposedly professionals now after all.

“Will you join me in my room later my sweet?” Rei’s voice is thick and deep as his fingers brush through Ritsu’s hair softly.

“Nope.” He wriggles his hips as he speaks just to watch the shock mix with pleasure on Rei’s face. “Come to mine, all the merch of me in yours is creepy and gross.”

There’s an understanding chuckle as Rei grabs his hips to rock up against his ass. While Ritsu’s sure he doesn’t actually want to cum in his pants, he has a feeling he plans on getting close before stopping to finish himself in a less messy way. As punishment for getting himself half hard again, he’s not going to let him do that.

It is a shame to pry Rei’s hands off his hips and to stand back up. Turning away from Rei he sets on pulling his pants back up and adjusting himself so nothing shows. Hopefully this has gone down by the time he gets back to the dressing room. He can always say something like he was thinking about Mao if it doesn’t and simply get rolled eyes in response but he’d rather no one suspect him of having done anything illicit in this situation.

“Have fun jerking off Anija.” Making sure his hair is somewhat in place he waves behind him before making his way to the door.

Hearing Rei shuffle behind him before a zip is pulled down makes him loathe leaving but he can have his fill later. For now he’s a totally professional idol who may always need a place to nap in the green room but who would definitely never get it on with his brother backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably isn't ad edited as it should be tbh I'll come back to it later


End file.
